


[podfic] It's not like we're destined to be together

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer didn't expect to get words when he took a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's not like we're destined to be together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s not like we’re destined to be together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274395) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> My first podfic. Sorry for the somewhat bad quality ^^;


End file.
